1. Field of Industrial Application
The present invention relates to diving fins (or flippers) for divers and more particularly to means by which a heel strap can be releasably coupled to the associated fin and a fastening effect thereof can be adjusted when a diver desires to fasten the heel after the front of the foot has been inserted into a foot pocket of this fin.
2. Prior Art and Problems to be Solved by the Invention
Coupling and adjustable fastening of the heel strap in such fin have usually been achieved by means such as a connector ring or a buckle. However, said means of prior art have generally required relatively complicated handling and said adjustment of the fastening effect has been possible only before diving. With a consequence, such means of prior art have been extremely inconvenient in that not only it is impossible to meet a demand in case of emergency but also it is impossible to refasten the heel strap during diving when the strap has been loosened due to factors such as a violent movement of the diver in water or a Water pressure.
A principal object of this invention is to provide improved diving fin which can solve the above-mentioned problems by coupling the heel strap to the fin through use of a novel buckle.